Safe
by Danyellscreams
Summary: Nightwing patrols the streets at night keeping them safe. But who can keep Dick Grayson safe?


Safe

Deanna shivered. Pulled her jacket around her small frame tighter. Gotham's cold tonight. She thought to herself. She hated these late shifts. She glanced around the street. Empty. Just a couple more blocks. She told herself. Still she picked up her pace. She'd done this walk a hundred times before. Still never liked it. The old buildings cast shadows.  
Deanna jumped as a cat meowed at her. Translucent yellow eyes staring at her. She smiled wryly to herself. Get a grip girl. She continued walking, allowing her heart rate to slow down. Her mind began to drift. She thought of the bills piling on her small coffee table. The yellow manilla envelope she had yet to open.  
Out of the shadows strong unyielding arms grabbed her. The blade was cold against her throat. She let out a scream. Quickly silenced by a large hand. Roughly she was turned to face her attacker.  
"Well... Look what the cat dragged in." The blade was against her throat again. He shook his head. "Uh..uh..." She was paralyzed with fear. Her dark eyes were wide.  
His eyes were like slate as they grazed over her body. He ran the blade slowly down her, pausing on the curve of her breast. He had a hungry look as he steered her to an alleyway littered with trash. "I promise.. " he said sweetly, condescending. "This is gunna hurt you more than me." He laughed as she squirmed trying desperately to get away. He pressed the knife to her throat again. Smiling cruelly. Watching her squirm.  
Deanna closed her eyes. Terror and fear filling her chest. Suddenly the man released his grip. The cool blade was gone. Her eyes flew open.  
Another figure was there. Long and lean. A leg came crashing against the mans jaw. He fell to the ground the blade flying. A gloved fist hit his jaw. The man groaned.  
Deanna stood mesmerized. The figure was fluid. Every move he made was powerful. Graceful. Elegant.  
The thug reached for his fallen blade. Swiping blindly at his opponent.  
Deanna swore the figure tossed the man a smirk before cracking his jaw again.  
The man didn't give up so easily. He swung his blade again. Making contact against a gloved arm. The figure shook his head.  
"Now" the figure told him as his fist collided into the mans gut. "This is going to hurt you..." He pulled the man by his collar throwing him against the ground. "More than it hurts me." He threw a final blow to the mans head who slumped into a unconsciousness slumber.  
He reached into his belt and tied the thug to the dumpster and left a small bird shaped object on him. He touched his ear. "Tell Gordon I have a present for him..."  
Deanna stared at her rescuer. He turned to face her. She swore his tussled hair was blowing despite the fact there was no wind.  
She threw her arms around his neck.  
He caught her swiftly. Taken off guard.  
"Thank you so much." She breathed softly into his neck. He smelled of soap. Then she started to sob.  
"It's ok" he said softly. "You're safe now."  
Deanna looked up. She put a hand against his masked face. The clearest blue eyes she had ever seen widened. "Who are you?" She whispered. Before he could answer she kissed him. Long and hard.  
Slowly he slid her from his embrace. Was he actually blushing? She stared at him again taking in his lean frame. Her eyes settled on the gash on his arm.  
He stared at her a bit longer than a standard blink, before tossing her a smile. And with a flip and a jump he was gone.  
Deanna stared at the empty ally. Had this really just happened. She stood dazed a minute longer, before again making her way home.  
She reached her apartment in one piece. Thankfully she thought. She looked out the window again. Looking at the empty city. But it wasn't empty. Absently she touched her lips. On the floor next to the rest of her mail lay a yellow manilla envelope. The return address stating Wayne Industries.

...

Dick followed the woman home. Lightly jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Grayson what happened out there? Dick chided himself. He wasn't sure but it unsettled him. Comforting victims came with the territory. He understood that. But there was something about that woman. Her vulnerability...her tears.. He wasn't sure. And what was with her hands on his face...never let your emotions overtake you those were Bruce's words..not his. But still they rang true. And that kiss. He had felt something. Something you shouldn't. No can't. Get it together kid.  
He had followed her home. Make sure she was safe. Part of the job. He told himself. Ignoring that he had watched her from the adjacent rooftop. He definitely had not noticed her standing at the window. Dark eyes wide, lips parted slightly. She's safe now he told himself. She had been in her apartment for quite some time before he allowed himself to leave his perch. She's safe. He told himself again.

...

Dick hated going to these things. He tied his tie around his neck. But damn if he didn't clean up nice. He gave himself a smirk. His hair was tussled and unruly, blue eyes gleaming against the crispness of his jacket.  
Lazily he made his way to the party room. Gotham's finest he mused to himself.  
Dick grabbed himself a drink as he dutifully said his hellos. He smiled again making his way to the one and only Bruce Wayne.  
"Dick." He said smoothly "This is Deanna. She's helping me with the Wayne Scholarship Fund for under privileged youths.  
Dicks heart skipped a beat. He really wasn't hearing a word Bruce was saying. He was captivated by large brown eyes. Soft full lips. Lips he shouldn't know are soft...but he did.  
"A pleasure to meet you." She said smoothly. Extending her hand out.  
"The pleasure is mine" he said softly before shaking himself from his fog," I mean it's a good thing you're doing. " he shook her hand firmly tossing her a killer smile.  
Bruce arched a brow. "Well Deanna would you like to see the library? Many of the books we discussed I have"  
Deanna was staring at Dick. She barely heard Bruce's words.  
Dick casually grabbed her arm "let me show you" he said still flashing that smile. He grinned at Bruce "You could say I know my way around here."  
Deanna stared at Dick. That smile...those teeth  
Dick steered her out of the room and they were walking towards the library. He flashed her another smile, telling some misadventure he'd gotten into.  
Suddenly she stopped him mid sentence.  
Startled he looked down to her. "You know some people might say that's rude.."  
She nodded. Suddenly she grabbed his face and kissed him. Long and hard. "I knew it!" She whispered pulling away from him.  
Dicks face was hot. He stared at her incredulously. "Um.."" He couldn't muster words. Damn it Grayson. He cursed to himself.  
Deanna bit her lip. She had to be sure. She grabbed his arm, pushing up his sleeve. A partial gash peeked out. She stood back in awe.  
He stared at her a bit longer than a standard blink. Instinctively his arm went up to swat her hand. Instead he captured her small wrist sliding his hand down till it met hers. He swallowed. Hard trying in vane to regain his composure.  
Her eyes widened once more. "You..." Her voice barely audible.  
"Kissing strangers a habit of yours?" He muttered. He meant to toss a smile at her, arch a brow. But his eyes stayed steady, holding hers.  
Deanna blushed, pulling her hand from his grasp. Those eyes..  
Dick found his laugh. And his heart rate at that. Grabbing her arm once more "The library's.."  
"I don't want to see the library." Her cheeks were flushed. Eyes darkened.  
He cocked his brow at her.  
Her eyes were running down his lean frame once more. Dick stepped back.  
Deanna stepped forward.  
Quickly he grabbed her wrists. Lightning fast. Deanna gasped.  
"I know it's you!" She exclaimed. God he's strong she though trying to break free from his grasp.  
Instantly he dropped her wrists. He tossed her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. No those were alarmed. Nearly glowing with something she wasn't quite sure.  
"I don't know what you mean." He said lightly.  
She put a hand on his arm. "Where did you get that cut?"  
He flinched his arm away. "Rugby...the team.." His voice trailed of a smile falling off his lips. She's not buying it. He thought.  
He clenched his jaw. Running a hand through his dark, unruly hair, making a noise that could only be deemed as a small growl.  
"You saved me." Deanna whispered. Drawing close to him. Resting her hand against his chest.  
Dicks hand touched her cheek. His eyes softened on her as his hand slid to her hair. Letting her soft hair rest between his fingers. Gently he pushed her away. "You're mistaken." His voice was soft, but firm.  
He had turned away from her. Something in his voice was commanding.  
"Oh.. I'm sorry." She muttered. Her cheeks were hot and she turned to walk away.  
Dick closed his eyes, letting his breathe out. " Well I could be anybody you want with a kiss like that." He threw her a killer smile.  
She glared at him with a slight smile tugging her lips. "Mmm is that so?"  
"Yep" he grinned at her again.  
Dick was smiling. But inside he was furious. How could you be so stupid? He told himself. On one hand he really couldn't give two shits who knew he was Nightwing. The double life was draining. But it wasn't just him. Batman and the others. If they knew his identity they'd soon find theirs. Plus Dick Grayson had very few enemies if any. But Nightwing's enemies were many and powerful. If they found Dick they'd find those he loved. And that was not an option. They'd all already lost too many. Pulling out the Grayson charm he swung a seemingly casual arm around the small woman before him. "So tell me how did you come across the elite Mr. Bruce Wayne?" He actually chuckled at that. Turn this around Grayson. And fast.  
Deanna smiled. She walked towards the window in the long hallway they were standing in. "You see that building?" She was pointing to the hospital. The whole city could be seen from the window. Her lips held a smile, but a sadness tugged at her eyes. Her dark hair was over her shoulder in long curls down her back. Long and shiny against the paleness of her skin. Her dress was backless draping over her shoulder.  
God she's beautiful.. What was this effect she had on him. Get it together Grayson . Dick told himself not for the first time that night. He walked over to her looking out the window.  
"The hospital ?" It wasn't really a question but more the releasing of air out of his lungs.  
"I work there." She said. She caught his eye. "I work nights a lot." She went on to say.  
He nodded. Explains her late night walk he thought dryly.  
"We see so much.." She said dropping her eyes sadly. "A lot of kids."  
He said nothing but his eyes let her know he was listening. "They have nothing." She said. "I wanted to help...do something you know?"  
Dick almost laughed but didn't dare. I think I have an idea he thought instead he nodded again.  
She put a hand on his arm. "Of course you do" she said dryly a hint of a laugh.  
Dick cleared his throat.  
"Anyhow... Bruce..." She flushed slightly "Mr. Wayne was in one day..I guess he does a lot for this city..donations etc.."  
this time Dick laughed. He couldn't help it if you only knew how much he gave  
"He does a lot of charity. Especially with the hospital." He said. His eyes were smiling.  
Diana returned his smile. "Well he was kind enough to meet with me. And he generously set up a fund for underprivileged youths. So tonight's charity drive." She waved her hand in a wa la manner.  
He was about answer her when a man interrupted.  
"Master Richard. I'm sorry to interrupt you but Miss Wood's presence is requested."  
"Of course. My apologies I've been hogging our guest too long."  
He was speaking to the butler but his eyes remained on Deanna.  
She lowered her lashes. "Excuse me" she grazed Dick's long torso as she was leaving.  
"Was a pleasure." He said a little too softly as she made her way back to the party.  
He watched her leave.  
"Master Richard...are you alright?  
"I'm fine Alfred" he said still watching the empty spot where Deanna had been.  
"She's very beautiful" Alfred said nonchalantly, his eyes holding a hint of a smile.  
Dick tossed him a smirk of his own." That she is Alfred." He patted the old mans shoulder. "Tell Bruce bye for me."  
"Leaving so soon sir?"  
Dick smiled a good bye as he walked towards the door. Not soon enough, Alfred, not soon enough.

..."...

Dick sat against his car letting the cool air seep into his lungs. He looked at Wayne Manor before him. He thought of all the time he had spent as a boy there. Moreover beneath there. The green tights he had traded in for a suit of black and blue.  
A shadow crossed his face as he remembered Bruce's reaction when he said he would be leaving Gotham soon. He needed to branch out on his own. He had been supportive. But Dick couldn't shake the feeling he was leaving the old bat behind somehow.  
As he got into his car he thought of a small dark eyed woman he was leaving behind.  
He sat behind the wheel for a moment. He was was going. Should go. Need to go.  
Yet he stood behind the wheel thinking of this young woman. The sadness that tugged her eyes. It mirrored the dark corners he kept hidden in his self. He felt rather than saw it. Her boldness impressed him. Her ability to let go. He admired that..envied it. This business kept him disciplined. It was vital. Like armor. Yet in one moment she had broken his..  
Dick was so lost in thought he barely noticed a small figure coming out the doors. She was walking hurriedly down the stairs making her way to the street.  
Abruptly he got out of his car "Deanna..." He called out, his heart started to beat a bit faster.  
Startled she made her way to him.  
"You need a ride home?" He asked.  
Deanna regarded him. White teeth flashing at her. She smiled innerly. "No. I'm fine. Thank you though."  
Dick cocked a brow at her "You're not far from me. Come on."  
Deanna got in the car after staring at him curiously for a minute.  
Dick slid in next to her. He was talking words she wasn't really hearing. She was instead paying attention to the street. He was turning in the right direction. He followed me home. She thought incredulously. This idea comforted and delighted her. It also made her bold. A block before her house. Deanna turned to Dick.  
"So I'm supposed to ignore the fact you know exactly where I live?"  
Dick flushed. Really? What was wrong with him. Maybe he had hit his head harder than he thought after patrolling. Clearly he had a concussion. Who is this girl? He fumed to himself.  
He pulled the car near her apartments. Shutting off the engine he turned to face Deanna. She was looking at him brows raised a smirk challenging her lips. A smirk that faded when she saw the seriousness of his eyes. And for the first time she was frightened.  
Dick saw her fear. Quickly he grabbed her hand, ran his thumb across her knuckles. "So you know who I am." He said softly "My night job." He chuckled almost.  
Deanna's eyes widened but before he could finish he put a finger to her lips. holding her eyes steady. "You need to understand it's dangerous for you to know..."  
"I understand." She said softly. Her lashes were lowered. She couldn't look at him.  
"It's not safe..."he continued..  
He was still holding her hand. Deanna noticed this. "So.." She finally met his eyes. "Is it safe to know Dick Grayson?" She smiled, swallowing hard.  
This made him laugh. A lot. "Hardly." He said flashing her a killer smile. He squeezed her hand, more for her attention. Seriousness crept in his eyes again. "I need you to .."  
"I will." She said soberly. God he's strong. She thought again as his hand squeezed hers.  
"I need you safe" he said. For a moment he looked so young to her. Scared and sad.  
A wave fell over Dick. This wasn't like him. He was good keeping people at arms bay. But here he was sucked in by dark eyes. He reached across the seat, touching her face.  
Deanna closed her eyes. Resting her check against his hand, rough against her smooth skin. When he leaned in and kissed her lips she moaned softly against him. Even his lips are strong.  
Dick upturned her chin deepening the kiss, letting his tongue slide against hers. His body pressed against her small frame. His hands slid to her hair. Her shoulders. Her waist.  
The click of the seat belt being unbuckled brought Deanna out of her fog. They detangled themselves.  
"Sorry..." He breathed out. Sliding back to his seat. "I shouldn't ve.." He put his hands on the wheel.  
Deanna put a hand to his arm. Her checks were flushed..heart racing. "Walk me in?" She breathed out. She meant it as a question, but it sounded more like a statement.  
He stared at her a bit longer than standard blink. Taking the keys from the ignition he nodded.  
Deanna's apartment was small but spacious. It was an old building. Dick liked it. It had character. He noted the window he had seen in her in. He smiled to himself. He turned to Deanna. They hadn't spoke a word since in the apartment. Her eyes were alive with a dark flame. A flame that seared his chest. He scooped her up by her waist pulling her in for a deep kiss. She moaned against his mouth finding his hair with her hands. Soft...  
Tossing her lightly, he caught her again letting her legs rest on his shoulders he kissed her stomach through the fabric of her dress.  
Deanna gasped. She looked down in awe as he carried her to her small bedroom dropping her on the bed with a less casual grace.  
"Hey" she laughed at him, throwing a mock kick at him. He dodged it fluidly cocked his brow at her. Throwing her a grin. "Mmm..that all you got?"  
She giggled at him and threw another kick towards him. He caught her leg resting it on his shoulder as he pressed into her. Crystal blue eyes darkened into cobalt as he let out a noise that could only described as a small growl.  
Deanna grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her and there lips again met. Her leg fell down his long torso as the kiss deepened and he leaned more onto her.  
He smiled at her again as she loosened the tie and pulled it over his head. He shook it ruefully off. Her hands went to his shirt. She unbuttoned each button slowly kissing each spot she unbuttoned.  
Dick groaned. His hands again slid into her hair. Then her neck, her shoulders.  
Deanna slowly slid his shirt off. She gasped. There were remains of a large bruise across his ribs. What could only be described as a slash from his collarbone to his left shoulder. She ran her hands gingerly down his body. There were some scars too. A small circle one right above his navel. Her eyes met his.  
Dick blushed. Then casually he flipped over till he was laying with his back on the bed. "Perks of the job." He smiled. Deanna saw the sadness in the corner of his eyes. Daring her to run. Telling her to run.  
Instead she climbed on top of him. Kissing each scar. Each wound. Lightly. Sweetly. She reached his arms, coming across the small gash still healing. She grabbed it and kissed it softly.  
Dick inhaled deeply.  
"Does it hurt?" She asked alarmed.  
"No." he said so softly his voice audible.  
She didn't hurt at all. In fact she felt incredible. She reached spots Dick didn't know he could feel inside. Does it hurt? Yes...  
Dick pulled Deanna to him tighter before lightly slipping her dress off of her.  
He grinned at her as he kissed her neck, collarbone.  
Their lovemaking varied from playful to soft. Sometimes both.  
They lay intertwined. Deanna. sighed rubbing her hands lightly down his broad back.  
Dick sighed momentarily. In that moment.. He was safe.


End file.
